Four Points High
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: ok, this is an avatar story set in this time, i haven't seen any done so i decided to do one. i hope you like it its ZK plus some fluff!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

Update 8/28/11: ok, its been quite a while since avatar ended and I just saw a few episodes of the show, making me nostalgic, I decided to give this another go, see if I can't at least get a plot going, so here goes nothing…

The alarm in Katara's dark room sounded off like a car alarm, jarring the girl from her covers. She let out a short yelp of surprise as she shot upwards, all traces of her dreamtime slumber snatched away by the noisy dawn. Blinking a few times at the muted darkness around her, Katara soon realized what morning it was and a wide and toothy grin spread across her face.

"The first day of High School." She hummed merrily to herself. At that Katara leaped out of bed and grabbed the previously laid out clothes on her dresser. She practically flew down the hallway to beat her zombified older brother to the bathroom. Sokka was only inches form the door when he was shoved out of the way by Katara.

"Hey! I was here first, Katara!" cried Sokka pounding his fist on the door.

"You're too slow!" Katara yelled back with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"You better look out on Friday, _freshman_! It'll be the trash can for you!" Said Sokka, frowning and leaning impatiently against the opposite wall, pouting. For him, the first day of school was not all that exiting, he found it difficult to even remember a time where he was as excited as Katara about, school, of all things. He didn't have that many friends as it was, for as long as he had come to live with his Gran-Gran he only had one real one. Thinking on it at the moment Sokka figured the fact that he would have to take care of his little sister wouldn't make things much easier. Katara would just be a burden and a girl repellant. What girl would want to go out with a guy who had to let his sister tag along on a date? What interesting group of friends would want to come to his house after school to play babysitter with him? Sokka let out a self-pitying sigh just as Katara bursted out of the bathroom, still full of energy, dressed in Capri's, a blue tank top.

"I hope you know, you're going to get dress code for that." Sokka called after her heading into the lavatory. But Sokka's warning fell on deaf ears as she flew down the stairs to greet their grandmother who was smiling over a pan full of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Gran-Gran." Katara sang cheerfully as she sat down for breakfast. Her Gran spooned a hearty spoonful of eggs onto the waiting plate, a small smile aimed at her youngest grandchild.

"Good morning Katara, all dressed up the first day of school I see. Are you going to walk with Sokka?"

"Maybe, he'll probably ditch me anyway." Katara sighed as she began to quickly shove copious amounts of egg into her mouth.

"Oh no he wont, not if I have anything to say about it." Jested the old woman just as Sokka trounced into the kitchen, his attire haphazardly tossed onto his slumping form.

"C'mon Katara, we're going to be late." He said tossing Katara her backpack.

"What about breakfast?" she protested, beginning to spoon the food in at a slightly faster pace. Sokka only shrugged and swung is our bag across his back, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Bring it with you." He mumbled, giving his Gran Gran a brief hug, hardly breaking his speed as his continued towards the door. At that Katara reluctantly got up and hugged her grandmother good bye.

"Good luck today, Katara." Gran-Gran said as the two left. "And try not to fall asleep on the first day, Sokka!" her grandson groaned at the jab and shut the door firmly behind him. The old woman looked out after them from the window and hoped that Sokka would keep an eye on his sister as they headed down the street. They were a few steps down the street when Katara noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of the High School.

"Where are we going Sokka?"

"To pick up Haru, we always walk to school together, just because you're here it isn't going to change that." Katara's eyes widened slightly.

"I didn't say anything, I don't mind getting Haru, and he's not as annoying as _you_."

"You only say that because you have a crush on him." Mocked Sokka making a kissy face causing Katara to blush profusely.

"I do not!" she argued pushing her laughing older brother.

"Do too! Every time he comes over you come into my room and stare at him while we play video games. And I hear you when you sing at night and put Haru's name in those sappy love songs you like to listen to. That's right, I said it, you have a crush on Haru alright, I can see it in your eyes when you drool at him." He retorted, Katara's face was so red at this point she could have been mistaken for a stop sign.

"Shut up!"

"I rest my case." They then walked in silence the rest of the day, Sokka still grinning ear to ear about his verbal victory over his sister and Katara seething over her defeat. It was soon after that they noticed a third set of footsteps behind them, following their every turn. Katara nudged Sokka and tilted her head backwards to indicate that someone was following them, Sokka nodded. The two then turned around to face their stalker and came face to face with a young boy. He was bald with big gray eyes and an oversized orange sweatshirt.

"Hi, I'm Aang!" He chirped abruptly, with a large smile plastered on his face round face.

"Why are you following us?" Demanded Sokka stepping slightly in front of his sister in an unconscious movement.

"I live next door to you and I was following you because I-uh- forgot which way the high school was." He replied a-matter-of-factly still with that smile still plastered on his face. The siblings exchanged twin looks of confusion as the small boy stood in front of them.

"Wait, how old are you?" Asked Katara, finally realizing just how small the boy actually was.

"Oh, I'm 12, but I got to skip because of some test I took. Now I'm a freshman." He responded with a shrug, barley visible under his shirt. Sokka's eyebrows instantly shot to his hairline in recognition.

"Hey, you're that genius kid everyone's talking about!" Sokka exclaimed stepping forward.

"Well, I guess so, I wouldn't say genius." Aang said modestly rubbing the back of his neck, which was turning slightly red from the attention.

"Well, I'm Sokka, and this is my sister Katara." He said holding out his hand, Aang shook it vigorously, mimicking the same action with Katara.

"Well, are we going or what?" Asked Katara, impatient to get to their destination.

"Yea, we're going, don't mind her Aang, she just wants to ogle my best friend." Stated Sokka as he started walking passed Katara, who swiftly held out her foot causing Sokka to crash to the ground.

"Oops." She said simply stepping over his fallen form, Aang laughed along with her. Grumbling, Sokka pulled himself from off the floor and headed forward, careful to watch out for stray feet.

"Zuko, it is time for school, get up and have some tea to start the day." Said Iroh as he knocked at the door of his nephew. Zuko sighed heavily as he turned over in his bed and looked over at the unset alarm clock. The last thing he wanted to do was go to school in this dinky little town.

"I'm coming uncle." He growled as he got out of bed and threw on his robe. He trudged out of his bedroom and down the hall into his uncle's Kitchen. He still hadn't gotten used to how small this house was, compared to his home in China with his father and sister.

"Good morning Nephew! How was your sleep?"

"It was fine." He mumbled sitting and taking the tea his uncle offered to him. The warm liquid soothed him, and momentarily eased his tension.

"Are you ready for your first day of school in America?"

"I have been in American schooling almost my whole life." Zuko grumbled, setting down the cup with more force than he meant to.

"Ah, but not public Schooling." Iroh said with a good-natured smile across his face, choosing to ignore the loud clatter of the tea set. Zuko scoffed at his Uncle's attempts to cheer him up. There was no being cheerful when in this situation, disowned and rejected by his father.

"Well, you had better get dressed then, you do not want to be late for your first day, I'll get ready as well." Iroh got up and hobbled to his room and Zuko remained in his seat, peering into the streaming caramel colored liquid and recoiling just as quickly. He knew the kids would whisper behind his back, and point after he's past; he was not ignorant to the cruelty of his fellow man. After all, it was his own father's cruelty that had disfigured him in such a repulsive fashion. Grabbing hold of the table he pushed away and went back to his room to get dressed, Zuko was not looking forward to the day, the thought of anything going well in his life from now on seemed particularly absurd.

TBC

Update: I tried to fix some things and make the chapter seem a bit more readable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Four Points High School

Update 8/27/11-ok, I'm gonna try to make this readable and hopefully I can start another chapter…after 6 years…yeeaaa

"So where do we go?" Asked Aang as the two story concrete high school came into view. Sokka was busy talking to Haru about their last tae kwon do class and Katara was busy stealing glances at her brother's friend. Lucky for the slightly dejected Aang Haru heard his question.

"When we get in, there are papers on the wall with everyone's name on it and the class room you're suppose to go to. You'll get all the stuff you need there." Said Haru smiling.

"Really, you're so smart! I would have never guessed that!" Said Katara, her face instantly coloring regretting the ridiculous statement the second it left her mouth. Aang bit his lips trying to suppress the fit of giggles that threatened to erupt from his throat, Haru simply smiled wanly.

"Yea, he's a genius alright." Sokka scoffed sarcastically as they began to cross the street towards their school. Just as Aang, Katara and Haru hopped onto the sidewalk a black mustang zoomed past, almost running Sokka over in the process. Aang yanked him back just in time, but he still managed to fall on his behind after being flung to the ground.

"Watch where you're going you maniac!" He shouted jumping up from his embarrassing position. As he did a tall dark haired figure emerged on the driver's side. The group grew silent as they saw the boy. He wore a black button down shirt and blue jeans, with long black hair tied back, and a large scar going across his left eye. He noticed their unabashed staring right away, Zuko clenched his teeth is aggravation.

"What are you staring at?" He demanded glaring menacingly at the group, who was at a loss for words, or at least intelligent words.

"I'm staring at the idiot who almost ran me over!" Growled Sokka, forgetting the initial shock of Zuko's appearance and recalling his bruised ego.

"This won't end well." Mumbled Katara following her brother with a heavy sigh. Sokka never seems to know when to keep his mouth shut.

"Well, maybe if you weren't in the middle of the street then you wouldn't have to worry about getting his by a car." Zuko hissed, advancing slightly on his blue clad classmate.

"Oh…Oh yea?" Sokka retorted clenching his fists. Rolling her eyes Katara walked forward and took her brother by his arm and started dragging him away not even sparing a second glance to Zuko, who's eyes were still locked on Sokka.

"Lets got, Sokka before you get your face broken…again." She said half dragging her brother forward, with Aang close behind. The young boy looked back and noted Zuko's stiff defensive stance even as they walked away, coupled with Zuko's disfigurement he reminded Aang of a severely wounded animal. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the older boy.

"Sorry about him. He's a good guy, just a little slow." Haru explained forcing a smile.

"I could care less about some ignorant kid." Zuko responded pushing past Haru roughly and making his way to the school doors. Just as he had expected, the first day of pubic school was going to be full of people he wouldn't be able to stand. Zuko clenched his fists as he incurred more unwelcome stares as he began trying to find a less populated entrance into the school. Back on the sidewalk Haru sighed and made his way back to his friends, hoping to avoid Katara's adoring gaze. He sighed heavily as he spotted Katara letting go of her moody brother as Haru came into her sights, smiling broadly. Katara was a sweet kid, not too much of a nuisance when he hung out with Sokka, but she was just too much of a kid, he liked girls closer to his own age. He offered her his usual small smile and began talking down his best friend, entering the school and getting instantly accosted by two giggling cheerleaders.

"Welcome to Four Point High fellow Bisons!" Hollered a chestnut haired girl with a wide grin and wide excited eyes. Aang and Katara backed away from her and shared twin looks of confusion, they were not expected to be bombarded the second they stepped into the building. The girl began to advance again when she stopped and took a hard look at Aang.

"Wait, you're that kid with the zillion IQ right?" there was a pause on Aang's part before he responded; the whole hallway seemed to become quite. Katara started to warn him but she was too late.

"Sure, I guess that's me." He answered. As he said this, the girl let out a piercing scream and shouted for her friends.

"Oh my God its him!" someone cried.

"Do you have anyone to show you around sweetie? I'm Ty Lee and ready to help!" The girl cooed pushing her friends behind her.

"Actually, yea I have, uh…" Aang then grabbed Katara and held tightly to her arm.

"Katara, yea, she's going to show me the ropes, so I'll be ok!" He said walking away briskly. Katara sincerely wished she could be somewhere else as she smiled nervously at the older girls glaring at her.

"Come on Sokka!" Called Katara to her brother who was staring at the Ty Lee.

"We're fine, freshmen section is that way, and we're over here!" He called back waving as he and Haru made their way to another wall.

Ty Lee watched as Aang and Katara retreated into the young crowd, her lips pursed in annoyance and cheeks putted out, just containing whines of indignity.

"Ok, well it looks like your classroom is down the hall, and I'm here" said Katara looking up at the large numbers 208 on the wooden door. Aang frowned at the idea of being alone in this place, but gave his new friend a smile nonetheless.

"I'll see you later, hopefully we don't run into Ty Lee again." He said walking away, at the mention of the cheerleader's name her smile faltered a little bit. Katara entered the ice-cold classroom, wishing that she had brought her jacket. There was an older man standing near the door with an absent smile and far off eyes.

"Please find the desk with your name on it and sit there." He said in a heavy German accent. She nodded in compliance. As she sat she watched as other people filled into the room, people that she would be seeing through out the whole year. Watching these kids she feel a pang of loneliness. While she did like Haru and even Aang seemed like he would make a good future friend, her heart still lived in Alaska. She had lived her whole life there, icy winters were all she ever knew and anything over 70 degrees was foreign, she had life long friends that she'd probably not be able to see again. Katara tried not to feel sorry for herself, she knew it was childish to dwell on something she couldn't change, but she was only human. She turned to look out the window but to her surprise a girl was sitting right next to her and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

_I didn't even hear her sit down._

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Asked the girl in a soft voice.

"No, its ok." Responded Katara. The girl then smiled and faced forward once again. Katara looked over at her nametag, it read 'Yue'. This girl was very interesting looking, with her soft blue eyes that looked almost like hers. She also had the full face of an Alaskan Native, but what threw Katara off was the long white hair. Yue then noticed Katara's eyes on her.

"Um… I could move if you wish." She said nervously, twirling her hair out of habit.

"NO! That's ok! I'm sorry it's just…where are you from?" Katara blurted it out before she could stop herself, blushing immediately afterwards. She had to stop blurting things out; she was beginning to sound like her brother. Yue then laughed a little.

"That's ok, I actually get that a lot. My family is from Juno, Alaska; we came down here a few years back, but don't ask me where the hair came from, no one knows." Yue said with small laugh in her voice. Katara smiled in response.

"Really? That's where I'm from! We moved here in June because my dad went to Iraq. We're living with my Gran-Gran, she's the first one in our family that moved out of Alaska."

"That's cool, my name is Yue. How do you like it here in Four Points?"

"I'm Katara, and it's a beautiful place, but there's not much to do." Yue smiled at Katara's response.

"When I call your name please come up and get you schedule and ID." Said the teacher stepping to the head of the class and reading off the list. A few moments later everyone had their stuff and were on their way. When out of the classroom Yue looked over onto Katara's Schedule.

"We're supposed to go to our first period next, what do you have?"

"I'm on the swim team so, I have to go to the gym, how about you?" she asked handing over her little blue schedule. She had history, the only classes they had together was English, algebra and the same Lunch period.

"Well, here's my stop, I'll see you at lunch, Katara." Said Yue, waving as she got into her classroom happily. Katara waved and ran down the stairs, carefully avoiding the people who chose to stand in the middle. She took her time since tarrdies didn't start until next week, which wasn't helping much since she didn't know where she was going anyway. Hopefully she'd find the class before the end of the period.

TBC


End file.
